digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Millenniummon
Millenniummon Millenniummon is a synthetic-type Digimon that was created as a result of Machinedramon and Kimeramon DNA Digivolving for reasons unknown. He was also the final boss in Digimon Battle Spirit and Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. His name comes from Millennium meaning 1,000 years. Digimon Adventure 02 Millenniummon makes a two second appearance in the episode Invasion of the Daemon Corps, in a flashback showing how Ken Ichijouji got his Dark Spore. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers After being defeated by Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji as Moon=Millenniummon, Millenniummon appears in this form to shoot Dark Spores at the pair. It is this scene that is featured in Digimon Adventure 02. It is possible to obtain a Milleniummon by fusion. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Millenniumon by fusing a Machinedramon and a Kimeramon and obtaining 96 jogress points. Digimon Battle Spirit Millenniummon appears as the final boss of the game. Attacks *'Cannon Fire:' Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. *'Energy Blast:' Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. *'Time Unlimited:' Fires a black orb he forms in his mouth that creates a dimension around his enemy, slowing him/her down. *'Dimension Destroyer:' Destroys the pocket dimensions it has created. *'Time Warp:' Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension slowing him/her down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. *'Mugen Cannon' Moon=Millenniummon Moon=Millenniummon is an Evil God Digimon. He only appears once Millenniummon is killed. A spirit Digimon with no physical form, meaning physical attacks cause him no harm,and because of the crystal that surround it it's protected from lanching attacks which are shooting energy. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers :Main article: Millenniummon (Adventure/Tamers) Moon=Millenniummon is the final boss of Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, as well as a playable Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers :Main article: Millenniummon (Adventure/Tamers) Moon=Millenniummon is the final boss of Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, as well as a playable Digimon. Moon=Millenniummon's Digivolution line in the Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers as a playable character: * Fresh (Little Baby) - Zurumon * In-Training (Great Baby) - Pagumon * Rookie (Child) - DemiDevimon * Champion (Adult) - Cyclonemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Kimeramon * Mega (Ultimate) - Moon=Millenniummon Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from Kimeramon. Moon=Millenniummon is one of 3 opponents in the Silver Rank battle. Attacks *'Dimension Destroyer': Annihilate the pocket dimensions it has created. *'Death Crystal': Destroys his enemy's heart/soul. *'Killer Light' *'Crystal Drop' ZeedMillenniummon ZeedMillenniummon is an Evil God Digimon that digivolves from Moon=Millenniummon. A single ZeedMillenniummon exists at once at all points in time and space. ZeedMillenniummon can move freely between all parallel worlds, the past and the future. He appears as a two-headed dragon with his bottom portion trapped in a crystal. His body is surrounded in chains of Fractal Code to negate his powers. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ZeedMillenniummon was the final boss in this game. By equipping the ZeedMillenniummon card on Cyberdramon, Cyberdramon will digivolve into ZeedMillenniummon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ZeedMillenniummon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Moon=Millenniummon and Gigadramon. You need to have both digimon at level 77+, 77,000+ dark exp, and an attack of 450+. He is also a member of Gaia Origin. Attacks *'Time Destroyer': Sends his enemies to the other side of space-time. *'Chrono Paradox': Fires two atomic rays out of his mouths that destroy everything in their way. This is used as a similar "delete command" that some mega-leveled digimon have in their arsenal. References Category:Virus Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family